Just Another Story
by writerchick13
Summary: It's really just another story. Just another make-you-cry-how-depressing love story, about me and him. Another forbidden love. All that, and so much more. Oneshot, Dramione, R&R! Rated 'T' to be on the safe side.


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize= not mine. Then again, the word 'disclaimer' really speaks for itself, doesn't it?**

It's really just another story. Just another make-you-cry-how-depressing love story, about me and him. Another forbidden love. All that, and so much more.

Just Another Story

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you?" Draco asked, hand twisted in my hair. I gently disentangled myself to sit up and look at him.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"Tell me, Ms. Granger, what exactly do you have figured out?"

"Well," I purred, laying back down next to him and entwining our hands. "I know that you are 17 years old, have blonde hair and grey eyes, and that you are possibly the most gorgeous person I have ever met." I smiled, and then kissed him.

"Is that all?"

"No. I also happen to know that you are quite in love with me." My smile was bigger as he returned my kiss, and for several minutes there was nothing except the sound of our ragged breathing and our lips moving in synchronization.

Finally, Draco pulled back. "I have to leave." It was the third time he had said it in 15 minutes, and I sighed. He stretched, and then got up. I was distracted for a minute as I watched him dress. He caught me staring, and smirked. "Do you have something you'd like to say?"

"Only that I love you. And I don't want you to go." In the ten months we had been together, it had become increasingly easier to tell him exactly how much I needed him.

He didn't reply, only looked at me for a minute, a sad expression in his eyes. Then he came over to give me one last kiss. I pressed myself to him, trying to make the most out of it. As always, I turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. It didn't matter. He knew anyways. He took me in his arms to hold me tight.

"I love you so much," Draco whispered in my ear. "And I swear to you, when this is all over, we will be together. No one will be able to stop us."

I nodded my assent into his chest, reluctant to let him go. We stood there for a few minutes, holding each other.

"I love you," I said again. It seemed like the words came out more often than not when he was about to leave.

"I love you too." He sighed. "I need to leave, Hermione. He's going to want to know where I am."

"Tell him to fuck himself." Usually I wasn't an advocate of such strong language, but Voldemort was an exception.

"I thought you wanted me alive?" Draco replied, amused.

"Oh, I do," I assured him. "I just get rather testy at anyone who tries to take you away from me."

He sighed again. "I love you. I'll see you when the moon's full." One more kiss, and I let him go. And as always, I worried it was the last one I would ever receive.

**One month later**

I was having a panic attack. Two hours, and there had been no sign of him. In the ten months we had been secretly meeting, he had been late only once; he had never missed a meeting. Never. My brain told me that there was no reason to still be here. I knew he wasn't coming.

"Damn it Draco, you promised me," I growled, unwilling to agree with my brain. "You promised," I said again. Then I fell apart. On my knees, I covered my face with my hands and allowed the sobs to overtake me. So caught up was I in my grief that I didn't hear him approach until I felt his hand on my shoulder. Then I looked up, saw his stormy grey eyes. The tears stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "I'm sorry. I tried to get here. I know I'm so late. I don't blame you if-" I cut him off with my lips. So great was my relief at seeing him alive that I didn't even care about the last two hours of torture I had just endured.

"Where were you?" I demanded in between kisses.

"It doesn't matter. Stuff for him. I don't want to talk about it right now. Are you okay?" he asked, caressing my hair.

"Don't ever do that to me again," I said, out of obligation.

"I'm so sorry." It was what he kept repeating the rest of the night, every time he got a chance.

I wasn't mad though. How could I be? He was here, safe with me, for now. And I wasn't going to think about the wait until I could see him again, I wasn't going to think about the danger he would be in when he left, I wasn't going to think about any of it. Right now is what mattered. Because when you don't know what the future holds, you live in the moment.

**The next month**

If you ever want to torture a person, don't bother with the thumbscrews. Stick them in a room, by themselves, and make them wait. It'll do the trick, trust me.

I had been waiting for half the time as last month, and strangely, I was not worried. I had no feeling whatsoever. I was numb. I felt as if my heart had not been ripped out, but deadened somehow.

I brushed the cover of his journal with a thumb, smearing the tears—so I was able to still feel _something—_that had fallen on the cover. Inside was a years worth of entries, right up until last month. I had read only the best parts, the ones where he talked about me, up until the night when he wrote of his impending death. I knew eventually I would read from the beginning, but tonight, when I could feel nothing, I wanted to know that he loved me.

On January 25th, the day after Christmas, he wrote—

_You would think that it wouldn't matter to me what she's doing right now. But it's the thought of her that keeps me grounded during my meetings with him. My father is overcome with joy at the thought that I might finally be warming up to a life of a Death Eater; he would kill me in a heartbeat if he knew what I was really smiling about. It may sound incredibly feminine to say this ,but Hermione Granger is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I want to be with her, until my heart stops beating. And the thought that it's even remotely possible that she could be thinking of me right now, as I'm thinking of her, brings a warmth to my heart that I've never felt before._

And the last entry—

_Tonight was my last night with her. It was horrible to tell her goodbye, when she doesn't know how permanent this separation will be. So many things I wanted to tell her, but I could bring myself to it. Like how I wanted to marry her. Like how I had the ring picked out and then I learned that I had outlived my usefulness. It would be cruel to ask her to marry me and then find out I'll be dead tomorrow. So instead, I'll leave this for you, Hermione, to find. I'm so sorry, over and over I'll say it. I love you, with everything I am. Be strong. Be careful, be safe. Never forget that you were the one for me, and carry me with you always. You were my reason for existing. I love you._

_Always, _

_Draco._

I close the pages and hold it close to my dead heart.

"I love you too, Draco." My eyes close, my breathing slows. I think I'll sleep here tonight, just one more night, to be with him.

It's really just another story. Just another make-you-cry-how-depressing love story, about me and him. Another forbidden love. All that, and so much more.

Thanks for reading you guys, hope you enjoyed, never forget to review. If you don't I just might die, and then you'll never get the story that I'm working on with an actual plot, lol. Review review review, and you shall get internet cookies! Or cake, whatever you prefer. Again, thanks!

Writerchick13


End file.
